


Incest AU - The Desires

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Simba and Nala have fun with their children's mates but what happens when the children join?
Relationships: Kiara/Kovu (The Lion King), Kiara/Simba (The Lion King), Kiara/Vitani (The Lion King), Kopa/Kiara (The Lion King), Kopa/Kovu (The Lion King), Kopa/Vitani (The Lion King), Kovu/Nala (The Lion King), Kovu/Simba (The Lion King), Nala/Kiara (The Lion King), Nala/Kopa (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King), Simba/Kopa (The Lion King), Simba/Vitani (The Lion King), Vitani/Kovu (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Incest AU - The Desires

Simba and Nala

Kopa and Vitani

Kiara and Kovu are the official


End file.
